Las Crónicas de Haruhi Suzumiya: Un Mundo Nuevo
by Will Lair
Summary: Haruhi ha recreado el mundo por accidente y todos los miembros de la brigada se encuentran separados. Por fin! Capíulo III! Secuela de mi otro fic. ¡Qué lo disfruten! ¡Dejen reviews!
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Notas: Bien, luego de muchas y me refiero a MUCHAS ediciones por fin tengo la secuela de "Un Nuevo Comienzo" mi otra historia y tengo que aclarar algunas cosas.**

**Número 1. Como es un mundo nuevo hay muchos personajes que inventé de la nada y luego de horas de buscar en internet significados y apellidos que cuadraran los incluí en la historia  
****Número 2. La historia está narrada en primera persona para TODOS los personajes principales, en éste capítulo, solo son Kyon y Haruhi (la cual me costó mucho trabajo y no se si pude captar bien su esencia, pero leanlo y luego me dicen XD)  
Número 3. Hay un personaje original que aparece en la otra historia que sí tiene relevancia en la historia, por eso también aparecerá aquí, su nombre: William Lair (críticas después de leer ambas historias y cuando estén completas por favor)  
Número 4. Las descripciones y biografías de todos los personajes que no son de la serie original de "Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu" las pondré en mi perfil tarde o temprano así que chéquenlo de vez en cuando  
****Número 5. Por favor, si tienen duda acerca de algo que no les haya quedado claro, léan la otra historia (a mí y a otras personas nos gustó y espero que a ustedes también)  
Y número 6. Ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie "Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu" presentados en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Creo que es todo... ¡Qué lo disfruten!**

**Las Crónicas de Haruhi Suzumiya: Un Mundo Nuevo**

**Capítulo I: Un Nuevo Comienzo**

-¿Hasta nunca?- dije

-Espero que no sea así…- escuché decir a una voz

Después de eso lo último que recuerdo es que todo desapareció y terminé en un lugar completamente diferente a donde yo vivía, pero por alguna razón aún así seguía una rutina como si lo hiciera habitualmente, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero… todavía tenía los recuerdos de la brigada, de lo poco que pude hacer en ese momento, de aquellas personas… quisiera volverlos a ver…

Pero… si yo aun conservo los recuerdos de aquellas personas, de aquella vida, entonces tal vez ellos también lo recuerdan y siguen existiendo…

Todo esto pasaba por mi mente mientras estaba en piloto automático cepillando mis dientes, sólo quería una cosa, volverlos a ver y seguir con esas extrañas aventuras, y sobre todo seguir estando con…

-¡Kyon! ¡A desayunar!- bueno, por lo menos seguían llamándome igual…

Bajé a desayunar, mientras bajaba las escaleras seguía pensando.

-(¿Qué pasará ahora que todo es diferente? ¿Cómo es que sigo aquí si el mundo que yo conocía ya no existe?... ¿Porqué ahora mi hermana no había venido a despertarme como normalmente lo hacía? Y… ¿¡Porqué rayos me llaman a desayunar, si normalmente yo soy el que prepara el desayuno!?)

-¡Buenos días Kyon!- mi hermana también estaba aquí…- ¿Qué va a haber para desayunar hoy?

-(Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ni modo) Hola… aún no lo sé, mejor vamos a comprar algo para desayunar, aún es temprano (por suerte tengo suficiente dinero)- pensé mientras revisaba mi cartera.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!

-(Ni siquiera en un mundo recién creado puede dejar de ser tan enérgica…) Está bien…

Salimos a buscar una tienda. Afortunadamente no el camino no había cambiado mucho, parece que Haruhi se quedó sin creatividad…

-Espera un minuto…- me dije a mi mismo- ¡Por fin estoy libre de sus locuras! ¡Sí!

-¿Pasa algo Kyon?- preguntó mi hermana intrigada- ¿Porqué gritaste?

-¿Eh? Este… no, no es nada… (Pero me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará ella ahora?)

* * *

-Parece que era verdad lo que me dijo… ¿Kyon? ¿Dónde está Kyon? ¿Él también desapareció? ¡Rayos! No se que hacer… pero si este es un nuevo mundo, ¿porqué todavía me acuerdo de ellos?... y de todo lo que pasó… que raro…

¡Genial! todo un mundo nuevo por descubrir ¿Qué nuevos misterios habrán en este mundo?... va a ser muy aburrido sin ellos… ¡No importa! ¡Los volveré a buscar! No deben estar muy lejos. (**N/A: espero haber captado la esencia de Haruhi aquí XD**)

Eché un vistazo a donde ahora vivía

-Lindo departamento…- comencé a curiosear

-¡No es tiempo para eso!- me dije a mi misma

-Bien, ahora, a buscar a los demás- Tomé mis cosas y mientras me dirigía a la puerta de mi ahora nuevo hogar.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio me puse a pensar…

¿Qué habrá pasado con los otros? ¿Dónde estarán ahora? ¿Seguirán todos aquí?

-Me estoy preocupando demasiado, los encontraré pronto…- Eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que yo creía ya que cuando terminé de bajar todas las escaleras para salir del edificio, vi a…

-¿¡Mikuru-chan!?- La chica se paralizó por un instante y volteó lentamente

-¿S…Suzumiya-san?- realmente parecía aterrada… no entiendo porque

-¡Mikuru-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿También vives aquí?

-S…Sí, en el piso de arriba- al parecer todavía no se recuperaba del shock

-Bueno, eso no importa, ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a los demás!

Así que la tomé de la mano y comencé a correr fuera del edificio para buscar a los demás

-P… pero ¿a dónde vamos?- me detuve para pensar

-No lo sé, pero seguro debe de haber una escuela cerca de aquí, por algo traemos uniformes ¿no? así que vamos a preguntarle a alguien

Parece que teníamos suerte ese día porque justo cuando terminé de hablar pasó por el frente de nosotras una chica con el mismo uniforme que el nuestro, sólo que con unas cuantas diferencias en el color.

-¡Oye!, ¿¡podrías ayudarnos!?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- respondió la chica

-Sí, tú, ¿podrías decirnos para donde queda la escuela más cercana?

-Sí… por favor…- dijo Mikuru con su típica expresión de lolita.

La chica solo se nos quedó viendo con una mirada extraña… no podía decirle que yo acababa de crear el mundo y que no sabía ni que había pasado…

-Mira, lo que pasa es que acabamos de ser transferidas desde… Canadá… y… este… no conocemos muy bien por aquí. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

-Supongo que no habrá problema, ese es el uniforme del instituto vecino del mío, así que…

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que no sólo hay más de un instituto, sino que también están en el mismo lugar?

-Sí, son tres, la historia es un poco confusa, puedo explicárselas de camino si quieren.

-Está bien, gracias

-De la que nos salvamos Mikuru-chan- le dije en voz muy baja

-¿De verdad crees que podamos encontrar a los demás ahí?- respondió de la misma manera mientras caminábamos

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llaman?- interrumpió aquella chica

-Yo soy Haruhi Suzumiya, y esta chica de aquí es Mikuru Asahina, ¿y tú quien eres?

-Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Akari Shirai (**N/A: vean mi perfil para su biografía y descripción si quieren saber más sobre ella**), mucho gusto.

-Igualmente- dijo Mikuru sonriendo

-Bueno como les iba a decir, la razón por la que hay tres institutos en la misma zona es porque hace ya varios años eran un solo instituto…

-Bien Mikuru-chan, lo primero es encontrar a los demás, tendremos que hacer un poco de propaganda o poner anuncios- continué diciéndole mientras Akari nos contaba la historia de la escuela

-¿C…Cómo? ¿C…Cómo piensas hacer propaganda?- dijo Mikuru con esa cara de miedo característica de ella

-…que pertenecía a una sola persona, pero cuando el dueño murió, sus tres hijos se pelearon entre ellos pues todos querían quedarse con la escuela…- continuó explicando Akari

-¡Pues como siempre lo hacemos!, ¿de qué otra forma sería?... sólo que esta vez tendría que ser sin disfraz

-¿En serio?- dijo con un suspiro de alivio

-Sí pero no te preocupes, luego conseguiremos uno nuevo, tal vez uno de gatita… u otro de sirvienta… eso aún no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¡no te preocupes!

-¿¡Cómo!?- dijo Mikuru alzando la voz un poco

-…pero el dueño… ¿qué tanto están diciendo?

-No, no es nada, solo decíamos que como era posible que sus hijos hicieran algo así- dije

-Está bien, como les iba diciendo, el dueño nunca hizo un testamento así que tuvieron que dividir su herencia en partes iguales…

-¡Mikuru-chan! No vuelvas a alzar tanto la voz, ¡tenemos que hacer como si la estuviéramos escuchando!- dije en voz baja

-Está bien… perdón

-…pero cada uno quería dirigir la escuela de formas diferentes, así que, para evitar conflictos, dividieron el instituto en tres pero compartiendo las canchas de atletismo y la piscina…- Akari no paraba de hablar

-Aprovechemos que está hablando tanto para poder planear la búsqueda para encontrar a los demás…- pensé un poco- ¡Ya lo tengo! Haremos otro club como la brigada SOS, ¡seguro que los demás entenderán el mensaje!- exclamé sin alzar mucho la voz para que Akari no escuchara.

-…pero por lo mismo de haber dividido el instituto en tres edificios…- continuó diciendo- …ninguno de los tres quedó con espacio para clubes o talleres…

-¡Demonios!- exclamé manteniendo bajo el tono de voz

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo Mikuru preocupada

-… y creo que eso es todo, ¿qué les pareció?

-¿Pero no hay nada parecido a talleres o clubes?- dije poniendo una cara como si le hubiera puesto atención

-No, pero en la semana cultural varios alumnos de los tres institutos forman grupos en los salones desocupados para reunirse y hacer actividades, pero sinceramente no tiene mucho sentido pues solo es una semana, además todavía falta mucho para eso.

-Ya veo… ¿y ésa es la única forma en la que se pueden reunir los alumnos de los institutos?

-Ahora que lo pienso… no, también se organizan algunos eventos y competencias de atletismo, el próximo será dentro de más o menos una semana y será un evento de atletismo, pero con unos juegos un tanto diferentes a los normales...

-¡Perfecto!- dije casi gritando- (¡además no es algo viejo y aburrido como en todas las competencias!, ¡esto va a ser genial!)

-Vaya, parece que les gustan mucho los deportes, la van a pasar bien entonces.-dijo

-Este… sí, ¡gracias!

-Sí, por nada… ¡Miren! Ya estamos aquí, por su uniforme (**N/A: puedo ponerles también la descripción de los 3 uniformes para que no se pierdan tanto, véanlo después en el perfil**), yo diría que su edificio es el de en medio.

-¡Sí!, ¡gracias por todo!- dije tomando de nuevo la mano de Mikuru y comenzando a correr hacia el instituto

-¡No hay de que!, ¡vayan con cuidado!

**Fin del capítulo I**


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo, Segunda Parte

**(Notas del autor: Primero que nada, para los que no leyeron el fic anterior, esta parte les parecerá un poco rara, ya que éste no es ninguno de los personajes originales de la serie, este es Will, otro personaje inventado que tiene mucho que ver en la primera parte, así que con esto espero que entiendan)**

**Capítulo II: Un Nuevo Comienzo, Segunda Parte**

-¡Sigo aquí! En éste mundo… aunque no es donde yo acostumbraba vivir… ¡No importa! ¡Funcionó! ¡Todavía tengo estos recuerdos, y si yo aun los tengo… significa que ellos también! Ahora solamente espero volverlos a ver…

-Bien… lo primero es comenzar a buscarlos, pero ¿cómo? Tengo que pensar en algo…- Comencé a mirar el lugar donde yo estaba, al parecer era un pequeño departamento para una sola persona, y a decir verdad, no era muy espacioso, pero supongo que estaba bien si solo era yo.

Encontré un uniforme y algunos libros, para mi fortuna estaban marcados con el nombre del instituto "Instituto Tercero del Este" (**N/A: la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa, perdón por eso…**)

-¿Tercero? Entonces, ¿hay otros dos? Lo más seguro es que los demás estén en alguno de ellos, necesito ir allá… si tan solo supiera como llegar… veamos… - comencé a buscar entre mis cosas, tenía que haber algo que me diera una pista de donde estaba tal instituto.

Encontré una agenda con el logotipo y nombre del instituto, en las hojas del final había algo así como un pequeño mapa, después de analizarlo un poco, encontré al instituto al que debía ir, junto con otros dos que estaban justo al lado, era un poco extraño ver tres escuelas juntas en el mismo lugar.

-Bueno, da igual como sean las cosas en este mundo, debo irme ya- me dije a mi mismo mientras tomaba todas mis cosas y un poco de dinero que encontré en una mesa, estaba tan apurado que no me dio tiempo de desayunar.

Al salir del edificio, comencé a seguir el mapa, estaba medio perdido, pero luego encontré el camino y continué hasta llegar a la escuela, ahí habían ya varias personas, y aún era temprano, las clases no empezarían hasta dentro de una hora según el horario que había en esa agenda así que decidí investigar un poco más acerca de este y los otros dos institutos, una vez adentro pensé en recorrer los pasillos de todos los pisos, pero fue entonces cuando encontré una placa cerca de la entrada, ésta explicaba la historia del instituto y la razón de ser tres escuelas en el mismo lugar, al parecer la fortuna del dueño se había dividido haciendo que el instituto quedara a cargo de sus tres hijos y luego decidieron hacer cada uno su propia escuela, fue entonces cuando el Instituto del Este se dividió en los tres que ahora están…

-Parece que aún queda un poco de tiempo, iré a la cafetería

Encontré la cafetería muy cerca de ahí en ese mismo piso, compré un refresco y pan de melón, siempre quise saber que tal sabía.

Mientras desayunaba sentado en una mesa vacía, me puse a pensar acerca de lo que había pasado en aquel momento en el que nos encontrábamos en el cuarto de la brigada, ese momento de ira que hizo que el mundo cambiara completamente, recuerdo que en ese momento yo estaba aterrado, no podía hacer nada, no sabía que iba a pasar.

-Me pregunto… ¿Los demás realmente seguirán aquí?

-Pues así parece- Esa voz me sorprendió, estaba muy concentrado en mis pensamientos que casi me hace saltar del susto.

-¿¡Itsuki!? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?- No podía evitar el verme sorprendido, realmente no me lo esperaba.

-Hola, parece que tu también estás en este mundo con nosotros

-¿Nosotros?

Yuki estaba parada detrás de él y no la había notado

-La encontré de camino hacia acá

-¡Qué bien! Ya somos tres, sólo falta la otra mitad del grupo

-Pero eso no es todo.- dijo Yuki

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Yuki tiene razón, eso no es todo.

-Pero, ¡dime entonces que quieren decir con eso!

-No hay prisa, tranquilo…- dijo Itsuki

-Pero fue por eso, por lo que pasó esto, por lo que el mundo se volvió a crear, porque esperaron hasta el último momento… ¡no pueden seguir así!

-Pero, es justo eso lo que pasa…

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, este es un nuevo mundo, pero… el nuestro sigue existiendo

Después de eso me quedé sin habla por un instante

-Éste es solo un espacio ínter dimensional creado por Suzumiya- explicó Yuki –nuestro mundo sigue intacto, y al igual que sucedió con Kyon y ella, hemos desaparecido sin dejar rastro, pero ella aun no lo sabe, ella cree, al igual que todos los demás que fueron traídos aquí, que nuestro mundo fue destruido y que luego fue recreado.

-Entonces… ¿eso significa que podemos volver a nuestro mundo?

-Algo así- respondió Itsuki

-¿Algo así? ¿Porqué?

-Porque, aunque esto se lo digamos a Suzumiya-san, no podremos volver hasta dentro de un año.

-¿¡Un año!?

-Sí, el poder que tiene ahora, no es suficiente como para regresar a donde estábamos, ella tiene que reponerse, ya que al parecer, sus poderes tienen un cierto límite

-Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes tú todo esto?

-Nagato-san me lo explicó en el camino- dijo señalándola y sonriendo

Ya no quería ni preguntar como lo sabía ella, solo me confundiría más así que solamente dije "está bien". Justo después de eso, sonó el timbre de la escuela y cada quien se dirigió a clase, no iba a ser muy difícil encontrar los salones, ya que, por lo que pude ver, solo habían 4 salones por grado y estaban en el mismo piso.

Encontré mi salón luego de buscar un rato,(**N/A: no pregunten como, solo lo hizo**) y me puse a pensar que tanto podría pasar en este extraño mundo que a penas comenzaba a conocer…

**Fin del capítulo II**

**Notas: Bien, antes de que comiencen a llegar reviews ofensivos, no se desesperen, se que aún falta Kyon, eso viene ya en el próximo capítulo así que continúen con la historia por favor.  
Por cierto, esto no es por desprestigiar a Haruhi, lo que sucede (y supongo que entenderán) es que si no hacía algo para que se tuvieran que quedar no habría trama, no se si me explico bien...**


	3. ¿Eh?

**Notas: Primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza, aquí está por fin el tercer capítulo de una historia que espero continuar pronto, que lo disfruten**

Capítulo III: ¡¿Eh?!

-(Libre de sus locuras… ¿es eso realmente lo que quiero?...) -Continué pensando.

-¡Oye Kyon!- Gritó mi hermana haciendo que diera un pequeño salto por la forma en la que me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas así?

-¡Mira!

-(¿Sería que vio a algún miembro de la brigada, o alguien que conocíamos?)

-¡Ese gatito de ahí! ¿Se parece a Shami verdad?

-(…mis esperanzas se perdieron… esta niña no tiene remedio…)…Sí- dije luego de un suspiro-(Pero realmente no creo que…)

-¡Shamisen! ¡Espera!- Gritó una chica

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijimos al mismo tiempo mi hermana y yo

En eso una chica que calculo era un poco más alta que Haruhi, de cabello castaño claro que apenas le rozaba los hombros con un mechón del lado derecho de su fleco, ojos azules como el cielo, bastante linda debo decir, además de que ese uniforme le quedaba muy bien.

-¿Kyon? ¿Por qué te le quedas viendo a esa chica? ¿La conoces?- dijo mi hermana haciendo que la chica volteara hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días, lamento molestarlos, pero…

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- Interrumpió mi hermana caminando hacia ella

La chica rió un poco y acarició su cabeza

-Mi nombre es Tamiko Chikari, ¿Y tú?- dijo sonriendo

-Yo soy la hermana pequeña de Kyon- contestó señalando hacia donde estaba yo

-¡Pues mucho gusto hermanita de Kyon!- Ella después se acercó a mi

-Supongo que tú debes ser Kyon ¿No?

-Pues… así me llama la mayoría de la gente… (Como odio ese maldito apodo…)

-Entonces yo te llamaré igual- dijo con una tierna sonrisa de niña pequeña

-Está bien… oye, ¿no ibas a decirnos algo antes de que mi pequeña hermana te interrumpiera?

-¡Cierto! Quería pedirles que si podrían ayudarme a atrapar a mi gato, se llama Shamisen

-Claro, solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo se escapó?

-La verdad, él no es un gato doméstico, lo adoptamos después de encontrarlo en la calle, pero parece que le gusta mucho estar afuera y me preocupa que le pueda pasar algo…

-Entiendo (¿No pudo haber elegido otro nombre? Esto es demasiado raro…) pero, ¿y si no lo llegáramos a encontrar?

-No te preocupes por eso, en algún momento del día siempre vuelve a casa

-Entonces, ¿por qué debemos buscarlo ahora?

-Es que… así es más divertido, además así tengo con quien hablar de camino a la escuela- dijo sonriendo

-(¡Genial! Justo cuando me había librado de Haruhi… al menos gracias a ella vamos a poder llegar a la escuela…)

Mientras tanto, mi hermana seguía buscando al gato caminando al frente de nosotros

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca los había visto por aquí, ¿acaban de mudarse?

-Sí, algo así

-Bienvenidos entonces, supongo que no conocen la escuela aún, ¿o sí?

-No, aún no

-Entonces déjenme enseñarles el camino

-Muchas gracias

-Ni lo menciones, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme

Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a tres edificios muy parecidos

-Aquí es, ya llegamos- dirigiéndose a mi hermana dijo- Tú debes de ir a ese edificio, ven, vamos a encontrar un maestro para que te enseñe la escuela ¿Está bien?

-¡Sí!- respondió mi hermana emocionada, yo las seguí hasta que encontramos a un profesor que llevó a mi hermana al salón que debería de ir

-Bien Kyon, tú debes de ir en el mismo edificio que yo así que vamos.

**Fin del Capítulo**

**Notas: Ahora ya con este capítulo terminamos la introducción a la historia, prometo no tardarme tanto con el próximo capítulo como lo hice con éste.  
Hasta luego y gracias a los que dan su apoyo y me animan a continuar con la historia**


End file.
